transformers_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen
Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen is the second film in the series. A sequel to Transformers, which is set two years after the events in Transformers, the now-larger group of Autobots have allied with the US and UK military to form a unit known as N.E.S.T. which hunts down remaining Decepticons on the planet. However, Megatron is resurrected by the Constructicons under Soundwave's (Frank Welker) command. Sam intends to go to college and have a normal life, but Megatron attempts to obtain some symbols, implanted by the AllSpark into Sam Witwicky's brain, in favor of his master, The Fallen (Tony Todd). Sam eventually gets badly disturbed with the repeated visuals of the symbols in his head, however things get worse when a huge army of Decepticons arrive on Earth. Later, in a battle to protect Sam, Optimus Prime is killed by Megatron. After his death, Sam, Mikaela, Bumblebee and Autobot twins Skids (Tom Kenny) and Mudflap (Reno Wilson) join forces with Seymour Simmons (John Turturro) and Leo Spits (Ramón Rodríguez) to find out what the Decepticons are planning. They meet the early Transformer Jetfire (Mark Ryan), and learn that the symbols consist of that information which was to lead the Decepticons to the Matrix of Leadership, and which, when inserted in an alien machine, hidden in an Egyptian Pyramid for centuries, will give the Decepticons the power to destroy Earth's Sun. With the help of Jetfire, Sam and the Autobots race to the Matrix of Leadership, and Sam and Mikaela make their way through the battle of Egypt (where Arcee, Chromia, Elita-One (Grey DeLisle), Ravage (Frank Welker), Mixmaster, Scrapper, Long Haul, Scorponok, Rampage (Kevin Michael Richardson), and Devastator (Frank Welker) lose their lives) to the N.E.S.T forces and Sam uses its power to resurrect Optimus. However, The Fallen manages to get his hands on it, and activates the machine. Jetfire sacrifices himself so that Optimus can use his parts to gain new powers. They are used as a jetpack and battle armor, which Optimus uses to kill The Fallen and badly wound Megatron, who flees with Starscream, suggesting the battle is still not over. In the aftermath, Sam returns to college. The film was released on June 24, 2009. Cast Humans * Shia LaBeouf as Sam Witwicky * Megan Fox as Mikaela Banes * Josh Duhamel as U.S. Army Maj. Will Lennox * Tyrese Gibson as U.S. Air Force Master Sgt. Rob Epps * John Turturro as Seymour Simmons * Ramón Rodríguez as Leo Spitz * Kevin Dunn as Ron Witwicky * Julie White as Judy Witwicky * John Benjamin Hickey as Theo Galloway * Glenn Morshower as U.S. Marine Corps General Morshower * Matthew Marsden as Graham * Rainn Wilson as Prof. R. A. Colan * Marc Evan Jackson as Commander, U.S. Central Command * Katie Lowes as April the Residential Assistant Transformers Autobots * Peter Cullen voices Optimus Prime; the leader of the Autobots who is the last descendant of the Dynasty of Primes and the only Transformer who can defeat the Fallen. He transforms into a blue and red 1994 Peterbilt 379 semi-trailer truck. * Mark Ryan voices Bumblebee (uncredited), the Autobot combat scout and Sam's guardian who transforms into a yellow and black 2006 Chevrolet Camaro. ** Mark Ryan also voices Jetfire, an ancient Decepticon-turned-Autobot Seeker switching allegiance to the other Primes shortly before the Fallen's original defeat. He transforms into a Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird. * Reno Wilson voices Mudflap, the Autobot infiltrator and Skids' twin who transforms into a red 2007 Chevrolet Trax. * Jess Harnell voices Ironhide, the Autobot weapons specialist and Optimus's second-in-command who transforms into a black 2006 GMC Topkick C4500. * Robert Foxworth voices Ratchet, the Autobot medical officer who transforms into a yellow 2004 search and rescue Hummer H2 ambulance. * André Sogliuzzo voices Sideswipe, the Autobot combat instructor who transforms into a silver 2009 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray. * Tom Kenny voices Skids, the Autobot messenger and Mudflap's twin who transforms into a green 2007 Chevrolet Beat. ** Tom Kenny also voices Wheelie, a former Decepticon drone who changed sides after learning Jetfire's choice and transforms into a blue radio-controlled monster truck. * Grey DeLisle voices Arcee, Chromia, and Elita-One, three Autobot sisters who share the same mind. * Jolt, an Autobot electrican. Decepticons * Tony Todd voices The Fallen (credited as "Fallen"); the ancient and true leader of the Decepticons who seeks to exact revenge on the Autobots and humanity. * Hugo Weaving voices Megatron; The Fallen's apprentice and field commander of the Decepticons who transforms into a Cybertronian hover tank. * Charlie Adler voices Starscream, Megatron's second-in-command who transforms into a Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor. * Frank Welker voices Blackout/Grindor (uncredited), the Decepticon combat specialist who transforms into a Sikorsky CH-53E Super Stallion. ** Frank Welker also voices Soundwave, the Decepticon communications officer who transforms into a Cybertronian satellite. ** Frank Welker also voicesDevastator, a Decepticon combiner formed by the Constructicons. ** Frank Welker also voices Reedman, a Decepticon formed of small bead-like Decepticons. * John DiCrosta voices Scalpel (credited as "The Doctor"), a spider-like Decepticon who serves as Megatron's doctor, transforming into a microscope. * Isabel Lucas as Alice, a female Pretender. * Constructicons ** Calvin Wimmer voices Demolishor (credited as "Wheelbot"), a Decepticon Constructicon who transforms into a red and white Terex O&K RH 400 excavator. ** Kevin Michael Richardson voices Rampage (credited as "Skipjack"), a Decepticon Constructicon who transforms into a red Caterpillar D9T bulldozer. * Scorponok, a vicious scorpion-like Decepticon spy. Seven Primes * Michael York voices Prime #1 * Kevin Michael Richardson voices Prime #2 * Robin Atkin Downes voices Prime #3